


Teacher

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Brief Drunk Tony, Dirty Talk, Light Teacher/Student Roleplay, M/M, Spanking, Teacher Loki, Teacher Tony, Top Tony, power bottom loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science teacher Tony Stark finds out that some of his students ship him and the school's enigmatic history teacher, Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at Followallthefandoms

Tony Stark was the well liked science teacher at Whedon High School. The students thought he was cool and a competent educator. The other teachers agreed. So, Tony held the respect of many people.

His antithesis was Loki Laufeyson, Whedon High School's enigmatic history teacher. He had long black hair, sharp angular features, and a cold, piercing stare. He was quiet, brilliant, and sent fear into the hearts of others. Naturally, not a lot of people liked him.

Tony, on the other hand, felt kind of sorry for him. He didn't think that Loki was mean, just misunderstood. So, Tony always made it a point to be nice to Loki. It worked, more or less. Loki's stern gaze would always soften when he was looking at Tony.

It was a bit of a double edged sword though. Another teacher had accused Tony of oogling Loki. This had embarrassed Tony. While he secretly thought that Loki was rather attractive, he'd never admit to anything of the sort to someone else.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Tony had said. “I'm just being nice to the man.”

\---

One afternoon, some of Tony's students, Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Natasha, were hanging back to help him clean up an experiment. They were all happily chatting when suddenly Loki came into the room.

“Oh,” he said. “I didn't realize that I was intruding. I'll come back later.”

“It's all right,” said Tony amicably. “You're not interrupting. What's up?”

“I, uh, I was just wondering if you knew if the copier was fixed yet,” said Loki. “I, um, don't want to head all the way downstairs if it's still broken.”

“I wouldn't know,” said Tony. “Sorry. If you want, I could go down and check for you.”

“Oh, that's all right,” said Loki awkwardly. “It don't want to trouble you. I'll just check later.”

Loki started to leave the room when Tony called after him, “I'll let you know if I hear anything.”

"Thank you," said Loki softly.

Once Loki was gone, the four students all shared knowing looks with each other.

Then Bruce said, “Starkeyson” and the three other students started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tony.

“It's nothing, Mr. Stark,” said Steve.

“I have a strange feeling that you're laughing at me,” said Tony with a smirk. “So if you don't mind, I'd like to be let in on the joke.”

“Well, it's you and Mr. Laufeyson,” said Clint. “The way you two interact is very interesting.”

“Not a lot of people like Mr. Laufeyson, but you do,” said Natasha. “You're always so nice to him.”

“Also, have you ever noticed the way he talks to you?” asked Bruce. “It always seems like he comes up with random things just so he can talk to you.”

“A lot of students think he likes you and that you like him back,” explained Steve. “So, people have started calling you two, 'Starkeyson.' It's your couple name, like, 'Brangelina.'”

This only made the students giggle harder. Tony just felt terribly embarrassed by it.

“You probably shouldn't talk about things like that at school,” said Tony weakly. “It's inappropriate.”

“Do you like Mr. Laufeyson?” asked Clint, feeling brave.

Tony's expression became a bit sterner and he said, “You know what, I think I can do the rest of the clean up by myself. Thanks for the help. You're excused.”

The four students felt a bit sheepish. So they left without another word.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” said Natasha meekly before she left the classroom.

“That was weird,” thought Tony. “There's no way that Loki likes me. It's ridiculous to even think about.”

Despite what Tony was thinking, the idea did make him feel strangely giddy.

\---

The next day, Tony went to the teacher's room to eat his lunch. He spotted Loki sitting by himself so he went over to him.

“Mind if I join you?” Tony asked.

Loki's big, green eyes shot up to look at Tony. He looked surprised. 

“Sure,” he said. “I don't mind.”

Tony smiled amicably and sat down across from him. He pulled his peanut butter sandwich from the brown paper bad he brought. He looked over at what Loki was eating, a solitary apple.

“I guess you're not much of a cook either,” said Tony.

This confused Loki.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, you only have an apple with you,” explained Tony. “I just have this peanut butter sandwich because I can't really cook. I made the same assumption about you because of your small lunch.”

“You shouldn't make assumptions, Mr. Stark,” said Loki with a little twinkle in his eye. “I happen to be a great cook. It's just that I don't really have time in the mornings to make myself a nice lunch. So, apple it is.”

Tony smiled at Loki opening up a bit.

“That's cool that you like to cook,” he said. “I'll have to show up for dinner one night.”

The two men laughed awkwardly, but then Loki looked away. Tony couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn that the other man's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

“Oh, gosh. I made him uncomfortable,” thought Tony. “I was just starting to get him to open up too. I need to think of something to say.”

“I had the funniest conversation with some of my students yesterday,” said Tony, without much thought. “They were telling me that a lot of them think that-”

Suddenly, Tony realized what he was about to say. He couldn't dare tell Loki that the students think that they like each other. That would be just too embarrassing.

“Yes? What did they tell you?” questioned Loki when he realized that Tony had trailed off.

“It's the strangest thing,” covered Tony. “I completely forget.”

Loki frowned and said, “That's ok. I can probably guess what they said. It was about me, wasn't it? All these teachers and students act like I can't hear them when they talk about me. I know what they're saying.”

“No, no,” reassured Tony. “They weren't saying mean things about you at all.”

“Then what did they say?” asked Loki. “Don't tell me that you forget. I know that isn't the truth. I'm a grown man. You don't have to lie to me to protect my feelings, Mr. Stark.”

“And you don't have to call me Mr. Stark,” said Tony. “We're peers. Please call me Tony.”

That light dusting of pink returned to Loki's cheeks. Just then, the warning bell rang. Lunch was over and Tony had to go back to his classroom.

“I have to go,” he said to Loki quietly. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Fine,” said Loki tersely. “Just don't think you're off the hook. If people are talking about me, I deserve to know.”

\---

Tony wrestled with how to tell Loki what his students said.

“What should I do?” thought Tony. “I don't really think I should tell him what they said, but I don't want to lie to him. How do I even tell him this? What if he starts thinking that I have feelings for him? What if I do have feelings for him? No. That's crazy. I barely know him. I don't like him, but what if he likes me? This will be so embarrassing for him. I don't want to do that to him. What am I going to do?”

Lucky for Tony, he didn't really have to deal with it. He was very busy and never really got the opportunity to talk to Loki about what got said. Time went by and Tony prayed that Loki would just forget about it. Unfortunately, Tony would eventually have to talk about it and it was in the most unexpected way.

\---

The semester was over and the teachers were all celebrating at their Christmas party. There was food, drink, and lots of merriment. Tony was there having a great time. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a sight that surprised him. It was Loki. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants with matching shoes, and a forest green necktie. He looked nice. Tony grabbed two beers and went to join him.

“Loki,” said Tony almost excitedly as he joined the man. “I didn't think you'd be here. Have a beer.”

He handed a bottle to Loki and cracked open his own. He took a swig and found it very refreshing.

"Are you drunk?" asked Loki.

“No, just buzzed,” replied Tony. “Go on. Drink your beer. It's good.”

Loki opened the bottle and took a sip. It was just ok. 

“I'm surprised to see you here,” said Tony.

“I thought I'd make the effort to be social,” said Loki. “I'm kind of regretting it now. I barely know anyone. There's really no one to talk to.”

"You've got me," said Tony.

“I guess that's true,” said Loki quietly as he watched Tony take another swig from his bottle. Loki was silent for a moment. Then he said, “You never told me what your students had said.”

"What?" asked Tony.

“We were talking at lunch awhile ago,” recounted Loki. “You started telling me about something your students had said, but then you stopped. I had reason to believe that they were talking about me and I wanted to know what it was. You said you'd tell me later. Well, it's later and I still want to know. What did your students say?”

Tony took another swig, a deep breath, and told Loki the truth.

“They said that some of them think we should be a couple. They were saying that you always seem to be coming up with random things to talk to me about and that I'm always so nice to you. They think we like each other.”

There was an awkward silence between the two men. Tony took another swig, finishing the beer.

"S'it true?" Tony asked.

“Is what true?” Loki wanted to know.

"D'you like me?"

"Tony, you're drunk," said Loki.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Sorry."

“It's ok,” reassured Loki. “I think it's time for you to leave though. Did you drive here?”

"N-no," slurred Tony.

“Ok,” said Loki. “I'll drive you home then.”

“I wanna go t'your house,” Tony insisted.

"What" asked Loki, shocked. "Why?"

“Tha' day in th'lunch room y'said y'were a good cook,” slurred Tony. “I said I wanted t'go t'your house an' try your cookin'. I wanna go t'your house. Please. Please. Please.”

Loki didn't want Tony causing a scene. So he relented.

“Fine,” he said. “We'll go to my house.”

Tony smiled like a dope.

When the two arrived at Loki's apartment, the raven haired man said, “Wait here in the living room. I'll go make something to eat. Try not to throw up on anything, ok?”

Tony nodded his head and Loki went into the kitchen. He looked around in the refrigerator and through his cabinets to try and decide what to make.

“There's lots of options,” thought Loki. “Maybe I'll ask Tony and see what he likes.”

Loki went back out to the living room, but Tony wasn't there. Loki was concerned so he went to look for him.

“Maybe he's in the bathroom,” thought Loki.

Wrong. Loki found Tony laying down face first in his bed.

“Tony, what are you doing in there?” Loki said with shock. “This is my room. Get out of there.”

Loki went over to Tony only to find that he was fast asleep. Loki scoffed and muttered under his breath, but he let Tony sleep in peace.

\---

Sometime later, Tony felt himself being gently pulled from his sleep.

“Tony,” said a melodious voice. “Tony, wake up.”

“Who is that?” thought Tony, still somewhere between sleeping and waking. “They sound pretty.”

Tony's eyelids unglued themselves and attempted to focus. Tony was slightly surprised when the face looking back at him was Loki's. Unbeknownst to him, it was now Tony's turn to have his cheeks turn light pink.

“Are you ok?” Loki asked gently.

Tony still couldn't find words yet. So he just nodded. The next thing he knew, Loki was pushing a plate with a little sandwich on it at him.

“I know you're probably not hungry, but it'd be good if you ate something,” said Loki. “It's grilled cheese.”

Tony nodded again, sat himself up, and took the plate from Loki. He bit into it and suddenly his voice came to him.

“Wow,” he said. “This is delicious.”

Loki smiled fondly at the praise.

“Thank you,” he said. “I make it from my own recipe.”

Tony listened, but didn't respond. He was too busy scarfing down this amazing sandwich. As he did that, his eyes glanced around. He was in Loki's room. He had just woken up in Loki's bed. Loki was giving him food. He slowed down his eating and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

Tony swallowed his bite of sandwich and, without really thinking, blurted out, “Did we have sex?”

Loki's expression turned from caring to shocked to flustered.

“N-no,” he stuttered. “You were drunk. I would never take advantage of you like that.”

Loki continued talking, but Tony stopped listening. He was too distracted by Loki's features.

“Look at his hair,” thought Tony. “It's so long and gorgeous. He has the hair of a princess. I bet it looks beautiful in a braid. Oh, and his eyes. They're so piercing and green. So hypnotic. I love his eyes. Then there's his face, so angular. He has the face of a model. Oh, gosh. His neck. It's a perfect marble column. And look at his clothes. I wonder how they'd look...”

Tony's thoughts trailed off as his imagination went into overdrive. He wasn't drunk anymore, but his thoughts still had a certain lushness to them.

“Loki is really attractive,” thought Tony. “I wonder if I could just-”

Tony put the plate down and wrapped a hand around Loki's tie. He tugged on it to bring Loki closer to his face. Then he kissed him.

Loki made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but then it changed into a sigh. His eyes fluttered shut and he accepted the kiss happily. When he felt Tony's tongue licking at his lips though, he became overwhelmed and pulled back.

"You're drunk," he said.

“No, I'm hungover,” clarified Tony. “I still may not be thinking things through properly, but I'm definitely in control of my actions. Either way, I'd very much like to kiss you again.”

Loki blushed, but leaned in for another kiss. This time, he let Tony's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned into the kiss. It made him sound very vulnerable. Tony found it all to be quite delicious. His hand left Loki's tie and both found their way to the Loki's body. Tony held onto Loki firmly and then used his own body weight to flip Loki onto his back. Tony straddled him in a predatory manner. Then he took hold of Loki's wrists and pinned them to the headboard above.

"Tony," Loki gasped.

His eyes were full of confusion and want.

“Those students were right,” said Tony softly. “I do like you. I think I've liked you from the first moment I saw you. You're so damn gorgeous and mysterious. What about you? Do you like me?”

 _“Yes,”_ groaned Loki. “You were always so nice. I couldn’t help but develop feelings for you. More importantly, you always seemed to be in control of things. Do that now. Take control of me.”

“I think you might have more to say,” said Tony as he started to slowly roll his hips. “Something tells me you have a filthy tongue. Do you?”

Loki smiled bashfully and nodded.

“Well then don't stay quiet,” Tony said. “I want to hear all the naughty things in your head.”

Tony's hands went to his fly. He undid it and pushed his semi-erection out of his fabric imprisonment. Loki worked with what was in front of him.

"You're so _big,"_ he moaned.

Tony appreciated the ego boost, but still found it to be a funny thing to say.

“You sound like a blushing maiden,” joked Tony.

“Do you want me to call you, 'Daddy?'” Loki asked with a wink.

Loki's words his Tony right in the groin. His erection hardened even more and his face went a deep crimson.

“I think if y-you called me that, I'd blow m-my load right now,” Tony stuttered meekly.

Loki laughed at Tony's reaction.

“I'll just call you, 'Mr. Stark' then,” said Loki. “Have I been a bad boy, Mr. Stark? Do you want to keep me after class and punish me?”

Tony's erection was definitely at full attention now. 

“Do you know what I'm punishing you for?” Tony growled, getting into character.

“Dirty thoughts,” supplied Loki. “I haven't been paying attention in class because I keep fantasizing about being fucked by you, Mr. Stark.”

Loki rolled over onto his stomach, which knocked Tony off of him.

“There's only one kind of punishment for me,” said Loki, coyly wiggling his ass.

Tony just stood there for a moment, gobsmacked. He never in his wildest dreams expected Loki to be this smutty. Granted, he never in his wildest dreams expected to be having sex with Loki. He also knew that there was probably something terrible about a high school teacher participating in teacher/student role play. He pushed that thought far from his head though as he climbed back into the bed.

“It's the only kind of punishment for a boy as poorly behaved as you,” said Tony.

He straddled Loki again and reached around to take off his belt. Then, he pulled Loki's pants off of him.

Tony rolled off the bed and said, “On your hands and knees.”

Loki complied.

Before they began, Tony looked at the picture splayed out before him. Loki's supple ass and straining erection packaged so tightly in snug boxer-briefs. It was just too much to handle. Tony considered the task before him and then brought his hand down to Loki's ass before he could talk himself out of it.

“How did that feel?” Tony asked.

“Chastising,” purred Loki. “I need more, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rained about a dozen solid spanks down on Loki. Each time the man made a sound as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

After the last spank, Tony asked, “How do you feel?”

“It was a good start, but I don't feel properly punished,” Loki teased. 

Tony sighed a little. He'd never participated in sex this involved before. What more did Loki want?

Loki must have sensed this in Tony because he started to fill in the blanks.

“Proper punishment is when it's humiliating,” explained Loki. “People should be able to see what you've done to me.”

Loki shifted his weight a little and started playing with the elastic band of his underpants. That's when it hit Tony.

“I thought I told you to be on your hands and knees,” said Tony sliding back into character.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” apologized Loki as he resumed the position.

Tony pulled Loki's underpants down to his knees and exposed his ass.

“It's gorgeous,” thought Tony. “His ass belongs in porn.”

That last thought made Tony feel a little weird. So, he pushed it out of his head by doing something weirder. His hand fell onto Loki's exposed ass. The raven haired man squirmed a bit and made a pleasured noise. Tony watched as the contacted skin turned rosy. He liked the look of it. He felt as if he was marking Loki. Ten more spanks came down onto Loki's ass and it was now a bright red.

When he was done, Tony asked, “How do you feel now?”

Loki rolled onto his back. His massive erection was now a red, dripping mess. 

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” he purred as his fingers ghosted up and down his cock. “I feel so terribly _naughty.”_

Tony's face felt red hot. The time was now. This was actually going to happen.

“Do you have condoms and lube?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” answered Loki. “They're in my bedside table's drawer.”

Tony went to the drawer, ignored the vibrator, and retrieved the condoms and lube. Next, he shed his pants and boxers and rolled the condom on. He took the bottle of lube over to the bed with him as he knelt between Loki's legs. He spread them apart and stared down at Loki's inviting hole. He slicked one finger with lube and slid it inside effortlessly.

"Oh, you've done this before," purred Loki.

Tony pushed thoughts of Rhodey out of his head as he curled his finger inside of Loki. This caused him to gasp and mewl.

 _"More,"_ he sighed.

Tony slid his finger out and slicked up a second one. He slid the two fingers in and scissored Loki open

"I want _more,"_ Loki demanded.

“Greedy little shit you are,” Tony teased. “You want more? I'll give you more.”

Tony slid the fingers out, lined himself up, and pushed the tip of his cock in.

“Give it to me,” Loki groaned.

If that's what Loki wanted, that's what Loki got. Tony pushed more into him and got used to the snug feeling around his cock.

 _“So full,”_ moaned Loki. “Please move.”

Tony nodded and gave Loki what he wanted. He started off with a few testing thrusts which left Loki sighing.

 _“Harder,”_ he insisted. “Fuck me harder.”

Tony sped up the tempo of his thrusts. His hands went to Loki's erection. He pumped the cock in time with his thrusts.

"Go faster," groaned Loki.

Tony was thrusting and pumping as fast as he could. All of it was just so obscene. Tony could barely believe that this was really happening. He felt himself getting closer and closer. Then, Loki said it.

 _"Oh, God. Daddy,"_ he moaned.

Tony made good on his promise. As soon as Loki said that, he came quite hard.

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ sighed Loki. “I feel you. I feel your cock. It's so-”

Loki didn't get the opportunity to finish this thoughts because that's when he went over the edge. He came all over Tony's hands which were now ridiculously messy.

Soon, they were both quite spent. Tony rolled off of Loki and threw away the filled condom. Then he crawled up to the pillows and laid his head down. Loki snuggled up next to him and took the roll of big spoon.

"That was incredible," commented Tony.

"Yeah," agreed Loki.

“It'll probably be hard to look each other in the eye when we go back to school,” said Tony with a laugh.

“Probably,” said Loki. “Well, it's Christmas break now. We won't have to worry about that for another week or so. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

They were quiet for a moment. Then, Tony broke it.

“Do you wanna know what the kids call us?” asked Tony. “They call us. 'Starkeyson.'”

"Starkeyson?" repeated Loki, chuckling.

“Yeah,” said Tony. “It's our couple name, like, 'Brangelina.'”

Loki laughed so hard at this. Then he said, “I think I prefer, 'Lony' myself.”

The two laugh, but then it died down. Another silence hung between the two of them. Loki broke it this time.

"Tony?" he implored.

Tony rolled over so he could face him.

"Kiss me?" he asked.

Then Tony kissed Loki and they were happy.


End file.
